


SCULLY’S VERY BAD, NO GOOD, AWFUL DAY

by birdcharmer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcharmer/pseuds/birdcharmer
Summary: Smut. Maybe humor, depending on your point of view. No plot. Probably season 6-ish. After Fowley and they’re back working for Skinner.





	SCULLY’S VERY BAD, NO GOOD, AWFUL DAY

Special Agent Dana Scully was having a very bad, awful, terrible, no good day, one in what seemed like a row of many lately. Things had definitely improved between her and Mulder after Diana Fowley died, and they were put back on the X-Files. But they were still a little off from where they had been during her cancer in their friendship. Her awful day all started late afternoon the day before when Skinner called and told them they had to get on a plane to Auburn, CA immediately to testify on a case where their involvement was peripheral at best. A 6-hour flight for maybe 1 hour each in the court room. The things they don’t tell you about when you decide you want to be a Special Agent. Fortunately, she (why was it always her?) had driven in that morning so they could jump into the traffic from DC to Dulles immediately, only to come to a grinding halt. Crawling along, they had bickered about Mulder strewing sunflower seeds all over her car, the car she had gotten detailed the previous weekend. He finally chose to open a window and discard the hulls there, only to have every other driver glare at him and try to cut off her Camry. She had growled him when he wanted to go to McDonalds.  He could get something at Dulles, no way did she want the disgusting smell of old and stale fries in her car. They would have made the plane by 10 minutes, only to find out it was delayed due to late arriving crew by at least 3 hours (but don’t leave the area in case we can leave earlier, the gate crew cheerfully announced). Mulder went foraging, then claimed all he could find was McDonald’s burgers, no salads or sandwiches anywhere. Next time she would do the foraging, cost be damned. Life looked up a little when they were called to the desk and told they had been upgraded to first class, and the flight only left 5 hours late. But it came with a decent meal and, better yet, a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of wine. They had arrived in San Francisco at 8:00 pm, found the rental at 9:00 pm (why don’t they put rental cars closer, Scully groused), and were on their way to Auburn after Mulder insisted on driving (something about her having the fun part driving to Dulles) and slammed the car seat all the way back, ensuring that no, indeed, her feet could not reach the pedals. The only upshot was that the traffic on 1-80 wasn’t bad at that time and they made good time. Well, except for the ticket around Vacaville.

They had finally arrived at the faux tudor hotel on the hillside, and Scully had been pleased to note it wasn’t bad at all. Not too far from the old court-house and decent rooms, large and appeared to be clean. Scully wondered how Mulder found what was apparently the best hotel in town. No food, though. She also spotted a nice jacuzzi out her window before crashing into bed, hungry yet again.

Her alarm went off 5 hours later, and in getting dressed she discovered that she had no intact hose. Normally she traveled with 4 pairs, 3 in her roll-aboard and 1 pair in her briefcase. She frantically searched, throwing everything out of her bag, hoping against hope to find a pair rattling around in the bottom, next to the small flashlight, stray socks and sewing kit. She found one little plastic packet with something in it, only to open it and find a very bedraggled pair, covered in dried mud. She thought back, trying to figure out what had happened to all of them. It had to be Mulder’s fault, because of course it had to be. The first pair bit the dust when they chased the “ghost” down the street, only to find out it was a child, a tall child to be fair. Kid had fought back when she grabbed him by the belt, and her nylons paid the price before she was able to cuff him and drag him home to his parents. She hoped he’d have a sore butt for the next week. The second pair died when she threw her briefcase into the car. If only Mulder would let her drive more often, those would still be alive since she’d have put the briefcase in the backseat. The muddy ones were the results of the “werewolf” they had chased across the countryside, only to discover a very scared German shepherd that jumped all over them in happiness at not only being rescued but also getting a good chase game out of it. She unraveled them, in hopes of finding them just muddy, which would wash out, but there they were, long runs from happy dog claws.

She chortled with happiness when she discovered an unopened little bag with a pair of hose in it, wadded into the corner of an interior pocket. Sitting down to put them on, she promptly put her nail through them. So barelegged or runs, for court? Scully went with the run, after all, she carried a gun and could shoot anyone who made inappropriate comments. Like Mulder. Plus, it was in the 40s outside, with the weather guy on the Today Show muttering something about possibility of snow. Maybe her coat would cover the run? A quick search through the contents of her suitcase strewn across the spare bed resulted in no nail polish, plus it seemed to be too late with the run expanding down her leg by the second.

To add to her awful, no good day, the hotel only had the little super sweet prepackaged pastries along with coffee that could use some of that sweetness. She had crunched down a cookie and what pretended to be a muffin, and her stomach was objecting to this unorthodox breakfast.

When Mulder knocked on her door, he glanced down at her legs, with the obvious run down the outside of her calf, and started to open his mouth. A glare and raised eyebrow shut him up. He, after all, knew she was armed and wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. Cranky! Scully was not his favorite companion. Scully’s back was now starting to ache, a sure sign that her period was going to arrive in 24-48 hours, momentarily making her forget about her messed-up hose. Scully hoped her stash of Tampax was still intact and no werewolves, German shepherds or Mulders had messed with them. She considered asking Mulder to stop at a drug store, but then she would have had to figure out a way to get the hose on under her pencil skirt in the car, without Mulder leering at her, a statistical impossibility. She didn’t think pointing a gun at him was considered proper partnership etiquette. So, Scully figured she’d just brazen it out, bluffing her way through the court case. Then she would ask Mulder to stop at Walgreens for hose and Tampax, although perhaps not in so many words. And chocolate. Oh, yes, chocolate.

Arriving at the court house, Scully was dismayed to see that it was perched on top of a tall hill with a giant staircase. Technically there was an elevator, but there was a large “out of order” sign. It wasn’t that she couldn’t trot up the stairs in her heels, it was that now everyone would notice the run in her nylons. Advertised for the entire world and both sides of the court case. Why, oh why had she not unpacked her bag all the way to the bottom and replaced them the few days they were actually in DC? Even No-Nonsense would have been better than these, much as she preferred a nicer brand. She noted wryly that no way was her coat long enough to cover the run, as it was now about 3” from her ankle. Damn thing seemed bound and determined to embarrass her. She trotted up the stairs, head ducked, hoping nobody noticed.

Mulder and Scully were met at the court room by the prosecutor, who advised them he wasn’t sure when they’d be called, but it would for sure be that day. He offered coffee that was a marginal improvement on the hotel’s, but not by much, and he pointed out the vending machines hidden under the vaguely neoclassical interior staircase. Mulder immediately raided them and came up with bags of Cheetos, and he then proceeded to get the dust all over him and some on her shoulders, leaving nice orange fingerprints.  Following a 4 hour wait and lunch at the local Baker’s Square, she and Mulder got to testify. Mulder testified first, disappearing for about an hour into the court room, while she made her re-acquaintance with the forensic pathologist who had initially caught the case and who had showed up after working on a murder-suicide autopsy that morning. He had just testified regarding his findings. They traded war stories and Scully’s day began to look up a bit. It didn’t hurt that she had finally been fed.  Nor that he was nice looking and a good conversationalist. Then they called her in as Mulder passed her on his way out the courtroom door. Scully was an old hand at testifying, but as she was asked to step out in front of the jury and explain her findings, she felt every eye was on her leg with that damn run and she was sure they could see the Cheeto handprints on her black jacket. When the defense attorney turn came up, she felt he deliberately stared at her leg. Seemed even the judge noticed and cleared his throat loudly, after which her testimony went smoothly.

Mulder and Scully walked out with the prosecution team, down the stairs, leaving giant shadows in the winter sunset. Mulder’s hand rested lightly at the small of her back, easing her back ache, and she wanted to lean into his side, tired and achy. They chatted about the case, then moved on to where to eat dinner, as well as the best way to drive to SFO for their flight the next day. Scully let her brain coast along in neutral after the conversation turned to football, although she noticed Mulder glancing at her occasionally with some concern. Already the day before, Mulder had realized that Scully was in her “don’t mess with me” mood and he’d have to tread carefully. He truly wasn’t afraid of being shot again, but he didn’t need Scully to grab the car keys and leave him stranded in a small town in the Sierra Nevada foothills. After leaving the courthouse, he did go by Walgreens, but after one look at Scully, he decided not to go inside and hang over her shoulder, checking her purchases. Making some excuse about checking his messages, he left a grateful Scully to run her errands, and they then returned to the hotel.

Standing outside Scully’s room, Mulder saw that she was leaning against the door. It hadn’t been a particularly tiring day, just a long one after the short night before, and he reached over and pushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. Scully briefly closed her eyes and tried not to lean into his hand. One of these days, she promised herself, they would deal with the emotions between them.

“Hey, Scully, go change, and we’ll head out and get some food. Some good stuff, not fake fast food like for lunch. That place the prosecutor suggested sounded pretty good, even if it’s a steakhouse. They usually serve chicken anyway.”

Scully looked up at him, tempted just to go to bed, but her stomach disagreed and growled loudly. A bit punch drunk, she giggled at Mulder’s expression, he had never expected those kinds of sounds from his so-very-professional partner. She was definitely getting her period, she was never this tired otherwise. Her back twinged in agreement.

“Yeah, give me 10 minutes.”

Once in her room, she ripped off her nylons and tossed them with satisfaction into the trash. She took out the Walgreens back and replenished her supply, this time with 6 pairs of hose. Never again, she promised herself. Turned out she still had some Tampax, but at least she now had a good supply, as she hid the box in the side of her suitcase, leaving the rest of the mess from that morning to be dealt with later. Mulder was an adult, most of the time at least, but he had a tendency to turn into a 13-year old boy at times when confronted with the realities of a female partner. She also made sure that her small vibrator was tucked into the “secret” pocket of her roll-on. Fortunately, so far airport security had never mentioned it. That would be the end of it, if Mulder found out, she’d never live that down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Mulder heard a soft knock on his room door. Scully was standing in the hall, sneakers untied, and holding her toothbrush. She was wearing her jeans and t-shirt, but at some point, her bra had obviously been discarded. Mulder swallowed at the hint of nipples through the soft cotton.

“Uh, Mulder, it appears the maid dropped my toothpaste in the toilet, or at least I think that’s what happened. I’m not sure, there was a note with some Spanish and a “sorry” and a drawing of what I think was the toothpaste and the toilet. Anyway, I don’t want to take any chances, so can I borrow some from you?”

“Sure, hang on. Also, I was just going to come get you, do you want to go in the jacuzzi with me?”

Mulder reached a long arm into the bathroom and snagged his toothpaste. Scully tried not to flinch at the obviously mangled tube, heavily pushed down in the middle, a ring of dried toothpaste along the top, as he squirted some on her toothbrush.

“More of that tomorrow morning,” he promised. “Now what about the jacuzzi?”

“Mulder, it’s winter, I didn’t bring a suit.”

“Aw, it’s not that cold. You could go without?” Mulder cajoled, secretly enjoying the withering look Scully gave him.  He would probably deny it, but he loved it when Scully glared at him. Well, most of the time. She wouldn’t be the same person if she agreed with him all the time, not that there was any danger of that.

Scully shook her head slowly.

“Wait, Scully, I have an idea,” Mulder bounced back into his room and rooted around in the suitcase he had resting on the spare bed. He came up with a large t-shirt in an unfortunate shade of green. Red-green colorblind Scully reminded herself as she tried not to wince at it.

“Mulder, what possessed you to buy this?”

“I liked the color. Why do you ask? And are you coming with me” Mulder on a quest just would not give up.

Scully gave him a long look, but the possibility of easing her aching back with the jets of a jacuzzi sounded pretty wonderful, and they didn’t have to leave until about 9 the next morning to catch their 2:30 pm flight. She reached out and grabbed the t-shirt, trying to avoid looking at it too closely.

Mulder was already in the tub when Scully shivered her way across the deck, wrapped in a hotel towel around the giant t-shirt that nearly reached her knees, her sneakers on her feet, this time carefully tied. Mulder was reminded of an adorable 5-year old who had borrowed her father’s t-shirt. She toed off the shoes, stuffing her hotel key into the toe of one, and tossed the towel next to the tub, while splashing her way in. The hot water felt wonderful after the near-freezing temperature outside. Scully sighed and sank into the water up to her neck, with the tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail gently curling in the steam. She closed her eyes, vaguely aware of the t-shirt billowing up around her in the waterplay from the jets. She sunk further into the water and almost immediately drifted away, only to feel a sharp tug on her hair.

“Jesus, Scully, don’t fall asleep in here!” Mulder was holding her up by her hair and moving her into his lap, as she coughed to clear her throat of the water. “How tired are you anyway?” He held her tightly, his voice full of concern. “Are you okay, it’s not the cancer, is it?” Mulder’s voice shook with fear.

“Mulder, I’m fine, I’m just tired” she immediately explained seeing him wince at the statement, “it’s not like we’ve been home at all. In fact, I’m not sure at times which state we are in. Just be happy I’ve had the time to do laundry” she reassured him. “It’s not the cancer, I had scans a month ago and they were clean, as was the blood work.” She wrapped her arms around his wet shoulders, noticing with some surprise that he wasn’t wearing much other than a pair of his boxer briefs. For some reason she figured he’d also wear a t-shirt, why she wasn’t sure, but it had made sense at the time.

“If you must know, I’m getting my period and I always get tired then. I’m sure you know that, Mr. Profiler,” the last part was muttered, and she found some glee in that she could turn Mulder deep red with embarrassment. He did know that, but he never thought about it. He also knew she got grouchy and craved chocolate. This explained the Walgreens trip, at least to him. He would bet there were a few Twix bars in that plastic bag.

“So that explains the brownie sundae tonight. And the French silk pie at lunch,” Mulder said, as if he had not shared both with her. He even ate most of them, until she slapped his hand lightly and told him to get his own.

“Well, yeah. Plus, I was hungry,” she murmured as she snuggled into his arms, turning her back to his chest and leaning back against him. She really should sit by the jets for her back, but Mulder’s lap felt pretty good and her backache seemed to be decreasing, even without the jets. She moved her legs a bit, trying to get perfectly comfortable, and her eyes opened wide.

“Oops.” Now Mulder really was embarrassed, she noted to her enjoyment. She squirmed a bit more, just to check. Oh, yeah, he was definitely stirring under her. Her day was really looking up now, and he didn’t look too unhappy, under all the red in his face.

“Uh, Scully, I think,” and Mulder started to move her off his lap.

“I think not,” Scully clung to him. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine, fatigue or what, but she was suddenly tired in a different way. Tired of not acting on her feelings and not exploring whatever this was between them.  She had never been quite sure if he felt the same way, she knew he loved her as a friend, but at times she wasn’t sure if she was just a substitute sister or if he saw her as one of the guys, innuendo notwithstanding. Most of the time she stuck to the sister explanation, but maybe not after all.

She turned again and leaned over, hovering over Mulder’s lips, noting with satisfaction that her position in his lap took care of what would otherwise be an annoying height difference. Mulder’s eyes softened into a deep brown with gold flecks, as he reached towards her. Their lips met, and while she would have liked to say that there was a jolt of electricity, her life wasn’t a romance novel, and the kiss was nice but not spectacular, more sweet than earth-shaking. They tilted their heads a bit and deepened the kiss, trying to avoid smashing their rather unique noses into each other. Mulder pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers, resting his forehead against her.

“Scully, are you sure? Please be sure before we go any further.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “It would kill me if this didn’t go where I think it’s going.” As he talked, his hands stroked down her back and over her ass. To Mulder’s horror, Scully pulled back and out of his lap, but then she stood up and moved between his legs, pushing them open to allow for her to stand up against his groin.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure” Scully murmured, leaning forward and sucking on his bottom lip, while dropping her hand into his lap. His penis surged against her and she could almost see his eyes cross. He grabbed her head and kissed her back, hands loosening her pony tail and letting the holder float away in the bubbling waters.

“You’d better replace that.”

Right now, Mulder would promise her anything, if she would just keep kissing him. Their tongues played and intertwined, alternately dominating each other, just like in their professional lives. She pulled on his lower lip with her lips, lightly nipping his lips, then plunging into his open mouth again. Mulder wasn’t sure he had ever been so hard, and that was just from some kissing, and that from a woman dressed in a giant t-shirt. He eased his hands under the sodden fabric, running them up her ribs, feeling her skin flinch and jump in anticipation of his touch. The material fought him, as it moved with the jets, alternately teasing him with brief access to her breasts, then ensnaring his hands. With a huff, he withdrew his hands and buried them in her hair.

Scully pulled back briefly and grabbed the t-shirt, wrestling it into submission as she pulled the heavy, sodden material over her head and flung it next to the towel on the deck with a wet splat. She shivered in the slight breeze, warmed when Mulder pulled her against his chest, her breasts squashed against him. She straddled his lap with her legs, leaning back and letting her breasts float on the foamy water, nipples large and standing out from arousal and cold.

“Hey, Scully, did you notice it’s snowing?” Mulder looked at her breasts and the snowflakes melting off her steaming skin. Not giving her time to respond, he dove down, mouth around her breast, with his arms around her back, holding her securely, much as she wanted him to touch the other breast. Scully brought one of her arms forward and fondled her own breast, pulling lightly on the nipple and lifting it, much to the delight of Mulder, as he alternated between suckling the left breast and watching her pleasuring her right one. Scully was on fire inside, from her groin to her breasts, despite much of her being out of the water, with snow on her damp head. She had stopped feeling the cold when Mulder really kissed her, and she felt her insides clenching. His rigid cock surged between her legs, impossibly hard and huge. At some point the tip had worked its way out through the slit in the briefs, and it was rubbing insistently against her inner thigh. She moved one hand down to stroke the head gently, causing Mulder to bite her nipple and moan, joining her low chorus of moans. God, she hoped nobody was watching, but she was powerless to stop.

“Hmmkstmm” came from his mouth, full of breast.

“Uh, Mulder,” she gently pushed on his forehead, instantly missing his mouth, “I can’t understand that,” Scully was amazed she could still talk in somewhat complete sentences. Or a sentence at least. She took the opportunity to work more of his cock out from the briefs.

“Scully, you need to stop.” He hastened to continue seeing her fallen face, “unless you want this to be it for tonight.” Oh, oops, point taken, she removed her hands from his cock instantly.

“I need to, I need to” he looked at where her crotch would be under the water. Oh, yeah, the way he was holding her there was no way he could touch her without letting her drop into the water or dive into it himself to reach her. Which might be interesting, Scully thought and filed it away for later. She straightened up, feeling him lift her up and set her on her feet. He immediately pushed one hand under the wet elastic of her panties, through her rough curls and pushed one finger into her. Scully let out a low groan and leaned her head on Mulder’s shoulder as he moved first one, then two fingers inside her, while her hands massaged his tight ass. He pulled out briefly to ease her panties down her legs. They joined the assorted clothing on the deck. Then he slid his hands down Scully’s sides and to her shock, lifted her up onto the freezing rim of the jacuzzi. Scully shivered violently with the cold and her arousal, her legs trembling as Mulder slowly ran his fingers up her inner thighs, easing her open to his eyes. Scully slightly tensed, concerned that maybe he wouldn’t be pleased with what he saw, but then she relaxed at the look in his eye, pure lust and love mingled together, as he eased his head between her thighs, his scratchy chin arousing her further. He opened her outer lips with his fingers, letting her clit stand up free, the protective hood pulled back. Scully buried her hands in his soft, damp hair as he licked her, burying his scratchy chin into her, tongue moving from her clit to inside her, his head moving from side to side. She could no longer feel the snow or cold, just the burning fire inside her. Scully was breathing hard, her heart thundering, thighs shaking, and it all seemed too much at first. Then it wasn’t too much, and then she climbed again, spilling over easily, stars in front of her eyes, shuddering with the force of her orgasm. She sagged into Mulder’s arms when he pulled her back into the hot water, panting hard.

“Wow, Scully,” he murmured into her neck as he slid her down his body, his cock seeking for her heat. “Just wow.”

Scully couldn’t quite form words yet, but she knew she wanted him inside her and soon. She staggered a bit as he let go of her and then she slowly pushed his cock back into the briefs, promising it was only for a second while she removed the impeding cloth. She ripped down the briefs, mutely asking Mulder to step out of them. As they floated up, they joined the pile next to the jacuzzi. She briefly wondered how they would get them all to dry before they drove to San Francisco, but then he was right there, standing next to her, naked as she, snow now falling harder. He kissed her deeply, pushing against her belly, as she eased her leg between his, rubbing her soaking crotch against him, the viscous fluids mixing with the chlorinated water.

“Need anything?” He murmured, already reaching for her.

Scully shook her head and pushed him back onto the cement seat in the tub. His knees bent, and he sat down as she again climbed into his lap, his cock between her legs straddling his thighs. One shared look and she eased him into her, slowly coming down onto his cock. He was big, but not uncomfortably so, she was so relaxed that she was able to take him in immediately and started moving, as they frantically kissed each other’s necks, occasionally scraping teeth along collarbones. Scully raised up and came down on him, and she saw his head tilt back, eyes screwed together, trying to control his body and stave off the impending orgasm. She moved his hand down to her clit, pushing it with her own hand, hard against the left side, using her own preferred motion while guiding his hand.

“It’s okay, Mulder, you can let go,” she whispered into his ear and then followed it with a bite to the ear lobe. Mulder came with a rush and a loud groan, and she followed shortly after, while he was still twitching and pulsing inside her.

Scully leaned her head against his shoulder, still panting, boneless in Mulder’s arms, as he wondered at how many extra stars he was seeing. There seemed to be about 10 galaxies above him in the dark clouds. They sat that way for a few minutes, until he felt Scully start to shiver. Her eyes were drooping already.

“Come on, Scully, time to go in,” as he lifted her into his arms. He had figured out he enjoyed carrying Scully, maybe it was caveman of him, but he loved the feel of her, small and light in his protective arms. He briefly set her down after climbing down as they shivered and wrapped themselves in the very inadequate and tiny hotel towels. He lifted each of her feet and eased them into the sneakers, after carefully removing the hotel room key, then picking her up. She carried the wet clothing in her hand, as he trotted into the hotel. Oh, damn. Mulder stopped, expression like a deer in headlights. Someone was standing by one of the hotel room doors just as he burst in with Scully in his arms. Yes, they were covered, well, kind of, but it was no surprise what they had been doing, not to anyone. At the same time, several small children came running to join the man, along with a woman following the screaming children. Double damn was Mulder’s cleanest thought.

The woman took them in with one disapproving look and shepherded the kids into their room, trying to avoid the children’s questions about why they couldn’t go swimming. It was definitely not too cold, look at those two people, they had been swimming.

Mulder finally regained the ability to move, held onto Scully tighter, and then trotted down the hallway to her room, thinking they could start there. Scully’s eyes were still round with shock when he let them in, and they collapsed on one of the beds, alternately giggling and shivering. Scully had already dropped the wet clothing on the floor with a loud plop, and now they curled together, still giggling.  Mulder thought he would be happy to die right then, with Scully’s giggles in his ears. He knew he should get up and do something about the wet clothing, but a warm and giggling Scully in his arms was too much of a draw. He stroked her hair, his nose yet again rubbing with hers, happy eyes looking into happy eyes, blue meeting hazel. This woman owned his heart, no doubt. He leaned over Scully’s head and set the alarm, and they fell asleep, forehead to forhead, to the sound of the increasing wind outside. Scully’s last thought was maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Mulder reluctantly opened his eyes and whacked the snooze button, sending the alarm crashing to the floor. Scully scrunched into him and muttered something unintelligible. Mulder smiled indulgently, Scully could sleep through anything and everything. The snooze started off again, and Mulder reluctantly left the warm bed, laughing quietly as Scully grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms around it, murmuring something else. He picked up the alarm and turned it off, then walked over to the window.

“Hey, Scully, look at this.” One blue eye opened and gave him a baleful look, but with a deep sigh, Scully got up and padded over to him. The covers were wrapped around here, her head tousled around her head, sticking up in the back and on one side. Good thing they left time for a shower, not that he’d ever tell her that. He opened the curtain slightly, showing a white outside, everything covered with a light layer of snow across the foothills, and it was still coming down. Scully snuggled into his side, enjoying the view. It was too early for anyone to be out, so the snow cover was pristine. Their rental car was covered with a layer of snow, and Mulder sent up a quick prayer to the rental car gods that there actually was a scraper in the car. Scully’s arm dropping over his ass quickly derailed that thought.

Scully, still looking outside, murmured, “I do love you know.” By the time she finished, her eyes were looking deeply into Mulder’s.

“I know,” he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Me, too, Scully, love you so much.” He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, deepening the kiss almost immediately.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have Auburn, CA as part of my territory when I did medical malpractice claims (we insured drs), and the courthouse does indeed have a massive staircase. From what I recall, the staircase is vaguely neoclassical, but I apologize if my memory is wrong, I haven’t been there since about 1994. I stayed in a hotel in Auburn, and I vaguely recall it was rather Tudor-like. It did have a great pool and hot tub, and my co-workers, boss and I would go sit in it after our medical society meetings. One time my boss forgot her suit and her toothpaste, so some of this is based on those two minor occurrences. Mulder and Scully definitely used the jacuzzi for better purposes than we did here, but it was a nice place to relax and hang out and be less business-like. And, yes, I knew the guys who did pathology there. Nice guys, one guy in particular was super smart and very good looking. There was a Baker’s Square, I have no idea if any of these are still there, but I think the hotel is now a Red Lion.


End file.
